Last Chance to Live the Fullest
by Alexis Valnera Cullen
Summary: Carlisle and Esme had a daughter before Esme's turn What happens when she comes to find her parents? Is she falling for a wolf? What happens when esme is distant Quilente? Did Lexi get the wolf gene? Questions are answered.give it a chance plz 1st fan fic
1. Chapter 1

**I Do Not Own Twilight. I hope you enjoy this story I promise it keeps getting better. This is my first fanfic ever I am so excited lol. Story takes place after Breaking Dawn. The family is just starting to settle down along with the pack. Same couples and stuff I am just continuing what Stephanie Meyer started the way I think it should go. The only difference is Sam is still alpha but not to worry it just might change. On with the story!**

Alexis (P.O.V.)

I am so stupid! I can not believe I talked myself into this.

I'm 99-years-old for sobbing out loud I should make smarter decisions.

Well technically I'm 14 since I grow slowly but whatever I still should have thought this through.

My mind was screaming to turn around but my heart had taken over my body the first time I thought about turning back.

But here I am running to the address I got off Google and I stop at a black mailbox that in gold curly font reads _**CULLEN**_ butterflies filled my stomach while reading the beautiful name.

That was the human part of me working I am so nervous I run up the long twisting driveway (at vampire speed) with irritating thoughts running through my mind:

_What If they don't like me?_

_What if they don't live here anymore?_

_Should I go back?_

"No" I murmured to my self decades I have waited for this day and it was gonna happen dang it.

Finally I reach an extraordinary white house. I dropped the small paper with the address on it.

I stood there looking like an idiot my mouth popped wide open. I couldn't feel any part of my body the house was absolutely stunning.

After my mind bounced back I quickly recovered the rest of my body I walked up the steps and stopped at the door I can't believe it I am about to meet my real parents.

I rang the lovely sound of a door bell and took three deep breaths to calm myself before I looked like an idiot but it was too late.

A tall man answered the door his skin completely pale with bleach blonde hair wearing clothes that I would have thought came out of a magazine.

"Hello, May I help you" he said in a polite tone. "Uh um uh I mean uh yes" I stuttered like and idiot "are you um Dr. Cullen" I asked trying to sound normal.

But before the man could answer a slim woman with beautiful hair darker than my bronze hair came around the corner.

"Who is it sweetie?" asked the woman who I now figure was Mrs. Cullen a.k.a. my mom.

In a voice that sounded like church bells. The man didn't answer because her question was answered as she saw me.

She stared at me and her faced looked like she was concentrating hard on me. "Yes I am" said the tall man.

"To whom am I speaking with" he asked in his polite tone. "I um I uh am um Alexis, Uh Alexis Cullen" I answered sounding like a very nervous James Bond.

Both of the super model like people went into shock.

In a flash another boy was there looking around the age of 17 was there.

He also looked like a model and I began to feel inferior.

The boy was tall slightly buff with bronze hair and topaz eyes looked like he had been there the entire time.

I didn't know how to explain so I held up my right ring finger with the ring of a Cullen family crest Carlisle gave me when he left.

The boy looked at the ring and gave the two stone models a look of curiosity and needing an explanation.

Soon before I knew it five teenaged models were behind them along with a small child with dimples bigger than the moon.

By this time Carlisle and Esme recovered. "Please come in Alexis" said Esme she looked as if she would be sobbing but I didn't see any tears.

I sat in the grand living room on a black leather chair.

My parents were the ones who stuttered this time every time one started the other would finish.

"This is our daughter Alexis" they said.

All the children went in to shock.

One of the teenagers a tall bulky one a bodybuilder maybe recovered first and jumped in front on the rest. "Hi I'm Emmett" he practically yelled then he swept me up into a bear hug.

"It's nice to meet you but I can't breath" I struggled to say through his grasp.

He quickly let me down "Sorry" he chuckled.

I giggled "It's cool". Then the baby girl climbed down from one of the teen's arms I didn't think she could talk let alone walk she climbed in my lap and said "Hello, I'm Reneesme and this is my momma Bella my daddy Edward and my aunts and uncle Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper and of course you already know Uncle Emmet".

"It is nice to meet you Reneesme and the rest of your family". She giggled and the rest of the family shook off their shock.

"This is so great I can't believe you guys had a kid and didn't tell us" said Alice I'm not sure if that is right but she looked like an Alice.

She then turned to me "We are going to be great friends were gonna go shopping and hang out all the time".

I smiled at that and there was only one word that I could think f at that time _family_ I couldn't believe I had one again.

That's when I looked at one of the girls Rosalie I think her name is she has a pained look on her face and I wonder why.

Edward flinched like he some how knew what I was saying. Then it hit me _mind reader_. He nodded, "Does anyone else have powers?" I asked.

"Yeah Alice sees the future, Jasper controls emotions, Bella has a shield on other powers, and Nessie can put images in peoples head."

"Such a powerful coven it surprises me that the Volturi haven't stepped in to either recruit or break you all up." I stated.

"They have tried many times but as you can tell it hasn't worked." Jasper explained. "I see it is because you don't operate you coven off of fear, power, or survival you stand on love like family" I said.

Then Esme gave me a small hug and said to me smiling "It's the only way we know how" I smiled and gave her a hug.


	2. Chapter 2

**I Do Not Own Twilight. I hope that you guys keep reading I honestly think it's going to get better. Alright don't forget that this is my first fan fiction so it might be a little messed up but you guys have got to help me when you can and thanks. I will be trying to get my chapters in as often as possible but I need you guys to just bear with me hear lol. Thank you.**

Sam (P.O.V.)

I was watching Emily cook and man she looked good. I am so Lucky. I was about to help her when the phone rang. I picked it up and it was Carlisle.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Um hello Sam I wanted to talk to you about the treaty and where we stand".

"Okay what about it?"

"Well when Esme was human we had a baby and well she is here with us again to stay".

"Is she a Cullen?"

"Yes"

"Then the treaty state we cannot kill a Cullen as long as you guys continue to hold up your side"

"Oh don't worry Sam we will but I should also let you know that Alexis is part human"

"Well than Carlisle she is then not only a Cullen but a human being so she is allowed to pass all border lines"

"Oh well okay then thank you Sam and she shouldn't cause any problems"

"I sure hope not Carlisle and one more thing I would like for her to meet the pack if that is okay with you?"

"Of course Sam I'm sure she would love meeting the pack".

"Alright we will be over as soon as I get them together"

"Alright see you then"

I mumbled a quick sure then kissed Emily goodbye and ran to the forest where I stripped and phased.

I soon realized I wasn't alone.

Sam-_Paul, Quil meet me at Emily's place_

Paul and Quil- _'Kay Sam_

Then I howled and the pack started to join us one by one. Once we were all in front of Emily's we all phased back and I began to tell them about the new Cullen.

Sam- _Okay you guys I just talked to Carlisle on the phone and he said that his daughter has come to town_

All I heard were what's and daughter?'s

Sam-_I know I know I had no idea he had a daughter either he said she was from when Esme was a human but were going to the Cullen's house to meet her_

Paul-_no way in hell am I just going to let another Cullen even near us there are already like what 8 ½ of them I'm not taking this shit _

Sam-_Paul! You will not hurt the new Cullen that would create a war due to your stupidity she is a Cullen so we cannot attack and since she is human she is allowed on our lands_

Suddenly the noise level erupted and I could barely hear myself think over all the yelling and snarls of pissed werewolves

Sam-_ENOUGH! There is nothing we can do but we are ALL going to meet her lets go_

Although the pack was furious there was a lot of curiosity as we got to the Cullen mansion but what surprised me were the 2 Clearwaters they weren't even mad Seth I can understand I mean the kid never stops smiling but Leah all I could get was her confused and curious thoughts.

It made me confused after the horrible thing I did to Leah she has been a bit of a bitch usually right now she would be freaking out.

Then I put it together using Seth's thoughts Alexis Cullen why did that name sound so familiar.

The rest of the pack began to think the same thing but nobody could come up with a conclusion.

I didn't think too much about it because we were here.

I told everyone to phase back and they scattered although we were all guys well and Leah but that didn't mean we wanted to see each other naked.

I was the first to finish since I was closest to the tree line. I knocked on the door.

Carlisle (P.O.V.)

I had just hung up with Sam and now that he was coming I should probably tell everyone then Edward ran off he would probably mention it to everyone so I just went to explain it to Alexis.

I found her out back on the balcony talking to Esme I paused a second as I watched them I couldn't believe we decided to give Lexi up she looked so happy and content talking to Esme and they looked alike.

I am so lucky to have them both with me again.

I saw Lexi turn and smile at me so I guess that's my cue.

I walked out and said "Hey you two the packs coming over"

Esme's eyes lit up even though they didn't smell pleasant she still liked having them around she jumped up "I better go cook" I gave her a quick peck on the lips and she ran out.

When I looked down at Lexi's face she looked confused.

I smiled then spoke up "The pack is a group of shape shifters and they are coming over to meet you to confirm that you won't be any danger or breaking the treaty".

Realization hit her face "Oh yeah Esme was explaining that to me"

"Okay so I probably won't have to explain it well they will be here at any time"

"Okay then I'll go help Esme with cooking" she said and she ran off.

She is a lot like her mother loving and helpful.

Suddenly I realized something maybe I should talk to them before they come in that's when I heard footsteps close to the door so I ran out to greet the pack on the steps.

As soon as I closed the door Sam appeared at the tree line walking towards me. Assuming the rest of the pack was phasing I smiled and spoke.

"Hello Sam it's nice to see you again if you don't mind I would like to speak to the pack"

"'Kay" he replied and by this time most of the pack was here so I started

"I know that this is a little shocking that I uh have a daughter but it was unexpected but I can't complain I am sure you will all like Lexi she is a good girl"

"We are sure she is Carlisle but we just need to make sure to ensure safety to La Push" San spoke

"Of course do please come in" then I opened the door.

**Wow that is quite the cliff to jump ha-ha get it because La Push has cliff jumping lol oh well it was funny when I typed it. But not to worry readers I will probably have a new chapter up later tonight. Tell me what you think too weird? too boring? Too much detail? Not enough detail? I really need you help please don't stop reading it gets a lot better I am just having trouble getting it started but the next chapter and on will go much smoother thanks plz review I need to know how I am doing thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Do Not Own Twilight. Okay sorry about where I stopped last time but I started to worry it wasn't gonna work but oh well I'm still trying my best to write this its my first fanfic it is all new to me. I hope you like the next chapter so far it's my favorite. Last thing sorry about the P.O.V. jumping I am trying to keep all perspectives in well perspective.**

Sam (P.O.V.)

Carlisle opened the door and we all walked in and sitting on the couch was a smaller girl that looked about 14 but a short 14-year-old.

Her hair was a multicolor of a blonde, a light sandy brown and a dark brown.

Her eyes are a bright blue gray she had slight muscles about as many as Leah.

Her face was like an exact mixture of Carlisle and Esme well I guess that's because she is there daughter.

I looked at Carlisle and for the first time had I ever seen his face show anything put care and concern.

His features showed protection and a look of hope? I have no idea why.

I looked at Edward and by the look on his face I could tell what Carlisle was thinking he was hoping that none of us would imprint on his daughter and since Embry was the only one in the room that hasn't imprinted he was staring straight at him.

I felt Embry shift uncomfortably but my eyes stayed on Carlisle and when his gaze moved from Embry I could tell that Embry hadn't imprinted both of them sighed in relief.

It made me and Edward chuckle we were the only ones who really noticed.

By, this time the girl who I assume to Alexis had finished talking to the pixie and took a step forward.

"Hi I'm Alexis" she said as she extended her hand I took it in mine and introduce myself

"Hello I am Sam and this is Jacob, Jared, Paul, Quil, Embry, and Seth and Leah are on their way here still, I'm not really sure what's taking them so long"

"It's nice to meet ya'll I guess I will have to meet the other two later" then Esme walked in with cookies and the guys literally attacked them, minus the smell Esme made great cookies.

"Wow I see they love to eat". Alexis said giggling and looking at pixie.

But right when she was about to speak the ice witch spoke "Definitely, it is disgusting"

Paul's head snapped up and I shot him a warning glance and he looked away.

"Well I guess it is understandable they probably do a lot of running" Alexis spoke attempting to make Bitch Barbie cheer up but she just rolled her eyes.

Then we heard Seth and Leah's footsteps Dr. Fang had the look on his face again.

First Leah appeared in the doorway first she took a step toward Alexis

"Oh my gosh Lexi I haven't seen you in forever"

"Wow Leah I guess I have been gone longer than I thought you becoming a wolf made you tall well I'm not surprised".

"Yeah but Lexi you weren't always the tallest of people wait a minute did you say your not surprised that I became a werewolf"

"Okay number one I was tall and number two yeah why does it surprise you?"

"Well yeah everyone thought only guys would phase"

Lexi giggled "Mostly guys phased was main because of Coincidence they were the right age at the right time" "I guess that makes since anyway it's great to see you again Lexi" Leah said giving Lexi a hug.

The entire pack froze we hadn't seen her; this nice in a long time she even cracked a smile. The pack's faces were hysterical all of them looked like there jaws were gonna fall off.

Some of Paul's cookie even fell out of his mouth. The entire Cullen clan laughed with Leah while Lexi just giggled only aware to half the joke.

Then Seth was leaning against the door frame "Sorry it took me so long you guys honestly you would think I would have noticed that I left my clothes in a tree at Emily's place".

"That was stupid" Jacob said walking over to hold Nessie.

"SETH!" Lexi yelled while she walked over to Seth and he gave her a big hug.

"It's great to see you again Lexi I missed you" Seth said with a huge grin on his face.

Then Lexi sat back down with Seth next to her.

"So Lexi have you been in La Push since the first time you left?" Quil asked.

"Yeah actually I was here a couple years ago and while talking to Esme it was a year before they had got here so about 6 years ago. But I visited for a couple days once to do a quick observation of the situation in Seattle".

"That's cool but I guess we handled the Seattle situation".

"Yes you did that was very brave of you all I feared that I would have had to step in to the Volturi to get their asses in gear it still amazes me that they waited so long"

"It amazed us all" the pained looking one Jasper spoke up.

After that everyone broke off into individual conversation.

I had come to the conclusion that Alexis Cullen would be no trouble to us she might actually make everything better.

**Okay that had to be the hardest chapter to write in the history of the world lol but I think it was pretty good. I am soooo tired it is 2:30 in the morning but I am posting this in the morning so it will be up towards noon. I think I will do Seth's and Alexis's (P.O.V.) but if I do it will be paired with another chapter right now I think I am just gonna do Seth's (P.O.V) with another chapter but we will see how it works any way thanks for reading. Please review and tell your friend about this story. Thank You.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I Do Not Own Twilight. Okay here is the last chapter only in Seth's (P.O.V.) and maybe if I can work it out Leah's (P.O.V.). Also, because this is technically the same chapter I am going to try and write another chapter tonight but to be honest I am having trouble writing this author's note so I guess we will see.**

Seth (P.O.V.)

I was watching TV and considering doing my homework when I heard Sam's howl. I have to admit I liked being a wolf only bad side I have to hear the thoughts of a bunch of teenaged boys and my sister. It gets a little awkward. I ran out the door watched Leah head for a different part of the woods I stripped and phased. I saw Sam, Quil, and Paul were at Emily's place so I decided to fallow Leah there. Then Sam spoke/thought.

Sam- _Okay you guys I just talked to Carlisle on the phone and he said that his daughter has come to town_

That was very strange I had no idea Carlisle had a daughter how is that possible, she must be pretty old. The thoughts of my pack brothers and sister agreed with mine.

Sam-_I know I know I had no idea he had a daughter either he said she was from when Esme was a human but were going to the Cullen's house to meet her_

Paul-_no way in hell am I just going to let another Cullen even near us there are already like what 8 ½ of them I'm not taking this shit _

Sam-_Paul! You will not hurt the new Cullen that would create a war due to your stupidity she is a Cullen so we cannot attack and since she is human she is allowed on our lands_

Then I could hear the entire pack freak over this new chick I don't see what's so big about it I mean we could easily handle the Cullens if they pulled something.

Sam-_ENOUGH! There is nothing we can do but we are ALL going to meet her lets go_

The pack was still a little ticked but they were all also curious. Leah slowed down so she was next to me we were the only two that weren't slightly mad. We were both curious and very confused. Could this be my friend Alexis Cullen? She left when we were like 9 and she came to visit me last year but why was she back? It's not like I can't complain she is my best friend. I guess I'll find out.

We had finally made it to the Cullen mansion and everyone spread out to phase back. That's when I realized I left my clothes in a tree at Emily's place. I guess I was so deep in thought I didn't remember.

"Hey Leah I forgot my clothes at Emily's place I'm going to go get them"

"Wow Seth were you really in that deep of thought"

"Yeah I was because what if that really is Alexis?"

"Oh please Seth what's the worst that could happen she has been your best friend since you guys were crapping diapers nothings gonna change"

"I guess your right Lee thanks"

"Yeah whatever I should phase back before Sam goes all Alpha worried on me"

"Alright I just grabbed my clothes and I'm on my way back"

"Kay' later bro"

I mumbled a bye and ran faster than ever before to the Cullen's Mansion, letting my mind wander as I ran. But even at my fastest running I had time to think and that was exactly what I was afraid of I didn't want my mind on Alexis I missed her so much. I was actually hoping It was her in there she is my best friend even if she is half vampire. The best part is that she was the first vampire type that my sister actually liked. She didn't even have a name for her it was just Lexi none of the 'Leech' or 'Parasite'. Finally I made it to the house, I phased back and put my pants on then I made my way to the front porch.


End file.
